


(i hear in my mind) all this music

by Dresupi



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Anger, Banter, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Face Slapping, Fade to Black, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Frustration, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lack of Communication, Metaphors, Non-Explicit, Old Peggy Carter, One Shot Collection, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Roleplay, Short & Sweet, Strip Tease, The Author Regrets Everything, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Steggy short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alpacamyhedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacamyhedgehog/gifts), [rpepperpot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpepperpot/gifts), [HugBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugBubble/gifts), [JanetSnakehole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetSnakehole/gifts), [fanfic_bookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_bookworm/gifts).



> Title comes from 'Fidelity' by Regina Spektor

1\. Table of Contents

2\. 'Poor Communication'; "Dinner's cold again", 'Getting stood up' for thorsororo

3\. 'Regency AU' for alpacamyhedgehog

4\. 'His Favorite Christmas Story' for rpepperpotsshipssciencebros

5\. 'What might have been' for iamteambucky

6\. 'Roleplay; Striptease' for hug-bubble

7\. '10,000 miles' for anon

8\. 'Fidelity' for JanetSnakehole

9\. 'Fog' for JanetSnakehole

10\. 'Birthday' for fanfic-bookworm


	2. 'Poor Communication'; "Dinner's cold again"; Getting stood up' for thorsororo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst Prompts 2016
> 
> Lack of communication, humor, Fluff

Steve was sitting at the kitchen table when she hurried through the front door. “Dinner’s cold again, isn’t it?” Peggy asked, sighing. “I’m sorry, Steve.” 

He pursed his lips, shaking his head. “I’m sure it was important.” 

“You waited up for me and I—“ 

He sucked his teeth and stood up. “Like I said, I’m sure it was important.” 

Peggy grabbed his arm and tugged him down in the chair beside hers. “Steve…” 

He slid her plate closer. “Happy Anniversary,” he said with a haughty sniff. 

She reached for her bag, pulling out the box she had inside. “Was gonna save that for later, but it seems like you might need it now…”

His eyebrows went up when he saw what was inside: new handkerchiefs. Hand embroidered. “Happy Anniversary, Steve…” 

He leaned over to kiss her. “I got you a watch…” he mumbled against her lips. 

She snorted in laughter.


	3. 'Regency AU' for alpacamyhedgehog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2016
> 
> Regency AU

Peggy stabbed a potato with her fork, using her knife to cut a smaller piece off to pop into her mouth. 

Steve winced at the scrape of the silverware against the china. “Are you well? Margaret?” 

Peggy shrugged slightly. “I don’t see any reason why I shouldn’t be…” 

He leaned over, lowering his voice as he got closer. “I hope you’ll let me explain the incident with Miss Lorraine…” 

She bit her lip and set her fork down on the plate in front of her. “I think I’ve heard enough of that for an entire lifetime, Captain Rogers.” She gathered her skirts and stood abruptly, prompting all the men at the table to stand as she left the room. 

By the time she reached the door to the back gardens, Steve had caught up with her. “Miss Carter, please…” 

She rounded on him. “I have never been so humiliated in my life, Captain Rogers. To see you and Miss Lorraine…the scandal, Captain. The SCANDAL. And to think I was entertaining the idea of courtship.”

He raised his eyebrows, looking positively fit to be tied. “I…I had no idea that your affections for me ran so deeply…I had hoped, of course…Miss Carter…Margaret…” 

“Do not worry yourself to think that they run at all any longer, sir.” She pressed her lips together, glaring at him. Her heart hammered in her chest, and it would have given away her lie if only he could hear it. 

“Margaret. The unpleasantness with Miss Lorraine was just that. Unpleasantness. I do realize that my position in your community is only that of a lowly guard Captain, but I can assure you that my word, once given is gospel. And my word on this matter is that you have utterly stolen my heart and as such, it cannot beat for another. I said as much to Miss Lorraine and she might have gone just then if you hadn’t happened upon us. I apologize from the depths of my heart that you were hurt by something I have done. And I hope time will heal your wounds. Because it only cuts mine deeper. I will take my leave of you, ma’am.”

Peggy’s mouth fell open as Steve bowed before her, before walking back inside the house. She let his words rattle around in her head for a few moments before she turned and ran towards the door he’d just entered. 

She ran through the house, her feet thumping on the floor as she reached the front parlor. She opened that one and ran outside, looking round for Steve’s figure and praying that he hadn’t gone.

“Steve!” she called. 

He stopped, turning to face her, saying nothing, because clearly, he’d said enough. 

“Won’t you please…come back inside? And be my partner for cards?” 

A smile spread upon his face as he strode towards her. “It is so very difficult to say no to you, Miss Carter.” 


	4. 'His Favorite Christmas Story' for rpepperpotsshipssciencebros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'His Favorite Christmas Story' by Capitol Lights
> 
> Heavy Angst, Canon Compliant

“Steve…” Peggy smiled, the age showing clearly on her face, but not in her eyes. Her eyes in that moment were clear. “Steve, we never did get to dance, did we?” 

He shook his head, tears quivering unshed in the corners of his eyes. “No, we didn’t. It just wasn’t for us, Peg.” 


	5. 'What Might Have Been' for iamteambucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is "What Might Have Been' by Little Texas
> 
> Heavy Angst, Canon Compliant, Old Peggy Carter, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers

The thought of Peggy never failed to bring him to a complete stand still.

Steve tried not to think about her. It was too painful. It was as if every time she crossed his mind, he mourned everything that might have been. Dancing. Kissing. Love. A marriage. Family. Kids. 

He swallowed back the lump in his throat and tried to think about something else. 


	6. 'Roleplay (Cap!Peggy); Striptease' for hug-bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Roleplay, Striptease, Fade to Black, Non-Explicit

Peggy hoisted the shield in front of her, arching a flawless eyebrow as she eyed Steve.

“Listen, sweetheart…” He said with a smirk. “I know you said you didn’t need any repayment for saving my skin, but…” He reached for the front of his button-up, ripping it open. Buttons flew everywhere. “I thought you could at least get a good look at the skin you saved…Captain.”

“All in a day’s work…” she said, unable to tear her eyes away from Steve’s chest. It always was her weakness. “But if you insist…” 

“I absolutely insist, ma’am.” 

“Who am I to argue?” She winked and sat down on the edge of the bed, primly crossing her legs. “Alright then. Dance around for me, soldier…out of those fatigues!” 


	7. '10,000 miles' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2016
> 
> Song is '10,000 miles' by Mary Chapin Carpenter
> 
> Old Peggy Carter, Pining, Alzheimer's Disease, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers

When he looked at her in the hospital bed, he saw the same eyes. The same big brown eyes he’d fallen in love with. 

The same eyes that had flashed at him with anger were now cloudy with age, but still had the same spark.

He could remember it like it was yesterday. When Peggy had aimed the gun at him, firing point blank at the shield. 

Her fingers were now frail, bent slightly. He doubted she could even pull a trigger now. 

Steve really thought this would help. Seeing her like this. That it would help him put a number on the years he’d been gone. But it still felt like no time at all. Even though her years of waiting were apparent. 

And it broke his heart every time she reset. Every time the cloud of confusion passed over her face, which reemerged every time with a bright smile, so happy to see him. After all this time. He was back.

“I couldn’t leave my best girl…” he’d say, trying to keep the tears out of his voice, blinking them back. 

And he wanted to say so many things. How sorry he was. How desperately sorry he was for leaving her. And yes, he knew it wasn’t his fault. Everyone told him it wasn’t his fault. But…it didn’t make this any easier. Didn’t bring back his bright, vibrant Peggy, who had looked at him the same way before the serum as after. It didn’t make her wait any shorter. Didn’t bring back seventy years of missed chances. Missed opportunities. 

Didn’t give him the life he’d lost. He almost wished he had died sometimes. To save her this agony. And to save himself from it. She was literally the only person he could touch from his past. The only one. And he’d wanted…God, all he’d wanted was a life. The life he’d planned on. Coming back from the war and starting it with her.

And now…he was back and her life…her life was almost over. He wasn’t a doctor, but he also wasn’t stupid. Hospice. He knew what that meant. 

He sniffed as he held her hand. Her frail hand. Answering her questions again. And again. And again. She got a little further than she had last time. A little further before the cloud passed over her face again. 

“Steve…” she murmured, “After all this time?” 

His chin wobbled and he blinked back the tears once more. "I couldn’t leave my best girl…“ 


	8. 'Fidelity' for JanetSnakehole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2016
> 
> Anger, Frustration, Heavy Angst

It was because of nights like this one. 

When she woke up in a cold sweat, his words echoing through her ears. Solidifying plans to go dancing. As his plane was going down. And she was glad she could be the voice in his ear, she really was. 

But Peggy was no saint. She was shit at being a martyr. 

She was just really good at faking it.

* * *

It was because of nights like this one that she knew she never deserved the pedestal he’d raised her on. 

That she really was a selfish person. Because it wasn’t because of Steve that she woke up sweating and shaking and crying. It was because of HERSELF. 

She was here alone and he was lost in the ocean somewhere. And no matter how much she shook and cried and beat her fists on her mattress…she was still alone. 

She could wail into her pillow until the end of time. And she’d still be alone. 

* * *

It was because of nights like this one that she wished she’d never even met Steve Rogers.

Because there were lots of nice fellows that came into her life. 

But none of them measured up to Steven Grant Rogers. 

And she half-hated him for that.

But not nearly as much as she hated herself.


	9. 'Fog' for JanetSnakehole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2017
> 
> Implied/Referenced Character Death, Metaphor, Heavy Angst

Steve paused outside Peggy’s apartment building. The fog was heavy over everything. It was difficult to see very much at all. 

Well, except for one thing. 

The light was on in her window. He stood there for what felt like forever wondering if he should go up.

When he pressed the buzzer, her voice chided him gently. “Didn’t think I was ever going to see you again, Steve…” 

Grinning, he opened the door and walked into the light. 


	10. 'Birthday' for fanfic-bookworm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chill Prompts 2018
> 
> Random Dialogue Generator - “What a thing to say - and on my birthday!”
> 
> Undercover, Undercover couple, Slapping, Happy Ending

“What a thing to say - and on my birthday!”

The stinging slap from Peggy’s hand was merely to hammer the point home. And to maintain their cover. But Steve had a hard time believing Peggy when she pretended to be sore at him. Or maybe he just preferred it when their cover was as a happy couple. 

The corner of his mouth twitched and Peggy’s eyes widened momentarily. "Don’t you have anything to say for yourself? Tosser!“ 

"I honestly didn’t know it was your birthday, doll.” Steve smirked, mostly to hide his desire to descend into laughter. “Maybe write it down next time?” 

Her mouth dropped open and for a moment, Steve thought maybe she was going to smack him again. He wasn’t too upset about that.

But then. Of course, duty called. Their target was on the move. And Steve was pulling his shield out from under the cafe table, apologizing to the owners as he and Peggy barreled out the door, leaping over tables and overturned chairs on the way. 

“I think you liked smacking me a little too much,” Steve teased. 

Peggy’s eyes flashed as she glanced at him over her shoulder. "Don’t pretend you didn’t like it too.“ 

"Wasn’t trying to, ma'am.”


End file.
